Innocence
by anataga sukiyo
Summary: The world of benders are ceasing to exist and the Fire Nation are starting an experiment to ripen the world full of benders. First they must kidnap a certain bender.


Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA

The world, peaceful now, was greatly divided into four nations.

Water and ice enclosed small villages located near the poles called the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. The Northern Water Tribe became more superior than their sister tribe due to their increase in productivity.

Earth, which have conquered tremendous amount of land, consisted of two kingdoms: Omashu and Ba Sing Se. Both, extremely powerful and heavily guarded.

Fire are said to be ruthless and reckless by nature. Surrounded by volcanoes and hot lava forced them to leave and conquer new lands. Before doing so, the nation used the hot substance to their advantage. Weapons and machines. To be sure their defenses are impenetrable, they raided small villages near the coastline of the Western Earth Kingdom. Trespassing on Earthy lands the Fire Nations receded back to their island with The Dai Lee of Ba Sing Se hot on their trail. After that, there hasn't been another invasion on the Earth Kingdom.

Air, religious and joyous, lived in extraordinary lands suspended in the sky. It has been once said that four monks strive to great lengths to be closer to the sky. These four monks built their own temples: Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western Air Temples. Proud of their dedication and discipline, the sky rid the ground beneath the temples. In time the temples soon became raised and unreachable. Isolated from the other three nations in the air, they are able to observe and predict the outcome of their actions. Being attached to the sky the monks are able to control the air around them and soon they were known as air benders. Sadly, there are few benders who can bend their natural element. This will result in the Avatar to cease to exist.

-'~'-

The days in the Southern Water Tribe have been peaceful. Until little Sokka throws a heavily rolled snow ball at Katara's lying form. "COLD!" She looked around and heard a giggle coming from a misshaped fort. Behind it, she sees a small bundle of hair bobbing up and down. Sitting up right and brushing the remnants of the snow ball out of her face, the tiny over-clothe Katara fumes and faces the intruder. "That was really cold Sokka." He came out of the fort and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we _are _living in a land of _snow._" He said as if she never noticed.  
Katara frowns at his remark. "That still doesn't give you the right to throw a snowball at me!" She was now right in his face with a finger poking his chest.  
Sokka backs away and puts his hands up in surrender. "H-Hey it was for...um...Safety Reasons! Yeah Safety Reasons."  
"Really?" She said not believing a single word he said.

"Honestly, I thought you were dead." He let his head drop and stared at his snow covered boots. Of all the ideas he could think of he chose 'dead'. Never overestimate the great 12 year-old Sokka.

The confession made her eye twitch, but knowing him made her forgive. "Sokka." Her voice sounded so sincere.

She kneel down on her hands, so she can look up at his face. "You can be so dumb sometimes." She gathered the snow under palms and rubbed them on his pink cheeks. "Payback sucks doesn't it?" And she rubbed harder.

"KATARA!"

In the distance Sokka's voice could be heard within the village. A range from small to large igloos flooded the village. Hairy mammoth seal hides blocked the cold air from entering the warm igloos. Inside one of them a man is sitting on a mat drinking tea. When the cry of his son's voice reaches his ears, he chuckles at Sokka's high pitched scream.

"Hey Hakoda, it seems Sokka is getting beat up by Katara again." A close friend of the family lets himself in.

"Yeah Bato it seems so."He gives him a cup of tea that he brewed. Bato happily takes it especially after coming in from the ravishing cold.

On the outskirts of the village, Katara and Sokka stray a little too far from the safety of the village.

"Hey Sokka where are we going?" Katara innocently asks. Sokka quickly turns around with puffy red cheeks and puts a finger on his lips. "Ssshh! We are hunting tiger seals!" She tries really hard not to laugh, and she lets out a little giggle. Sokka just gives dead glare, but it just made him look like he's pouting. "I said ssshhh!"

She puts her arms across her chest with a 'humph'. "Your the one who needs to shush." She whispers.

Sokka leads them into an ice canyon within an extremely large glacier. After walking out of the canyon and into a clearing, he takes out his boomerang pounds on the thick ice. Jumping from place to place like a rabbaroo, Katara can't keep her eyes on where he's going. Getting annoyed, she stomps over to him. "What are yo-", Sokka cuts her off. "Ah Ha! I found the spot!" Anger dissipating from her features, she crouches next to his hunched form. Sokka uses both of his hands to add more pressure on the weakened crack.

Usually when smashing through ice, there is water underneath. That seems ideally correct, but when there is air bursting out 50 mph then something is being confined. In Sokka's and Katara's case it seems that way.

The ice beneath them chipped and a rush of air pushed Sokka 15 feet upwards. "Uuwaaaaah!" Katara screamed his name, but the air was so loud her voice was inaudible. When he fell down on the ground, the cracks he made earlier all connected and started breaking apart under the stress of the impact. Sokka lost consciousness before he noticed his younger sister was in danger. Before Katara had a chance to realize where her brother flew to, she was separated from the safety of the large mass of ice. To make matters worse, a large frozen bubble of ice tore apart the icy waters forming rough waves splashing against her ice raft. Soon she was without reach for Sokka to help her. She could see her brother in the distance, but barely.

She stood up and kept balance as she yells for her brother,"Sokka! Sokka! Get up! Sokka!" Loosing hope, Katara crumbled to her feet. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. "S-Somebody...help me..." Lost in the open sea, she thought of her mother and wondered if she would be able to join her. Then an unfamiliar voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you lost little girl?" She got a chill clawing up her spine for it was not the question that caused it, but the inhuman voice. She felt as if sharp nails, begging for blood, slowly scraping up her arms and neck. She dared not to look up at the man who possessed this sadistic voice. She could sensed the man was getting closer to her as the raft gently rocked against the additional weight.

Peeking through her legs she could see a shadow coming closer and stopping mere inches to her boots. Her head buried deeper as she tightened her arms around her legs. She thought of running, but where would she run to! She was basically a tiny spider on a giant lily pad. Maybe she could run in circles really fast and then push the man off of her island. Or maybe she could cut the island in half and sail away peacefully. But where would she get the tools to do so. Everything is so confusing for her. For heavens sake she was only ten years old! In the end, she had to look up and find out who her sadistic hero was.

Her eyes went wide and regretted looking up. She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered. "Fire Nation." A sickening grin appeared on the man's face before he grabbed her hair.

-'~'-

Sokka slowly regained consciousness and squinted at the sun's penetrating rays. "What happened?" Memories came flooding in, "Katara!" he looked around him and saw the ice was cut off a few feet away from where he landed. He checked for injuries and there weren't any blood on or near him. "I guess I have a hard head." He laughed it off and walked around searching for his sister. "Katara! Katara!" He watched his step as the ice could give out any second. His eyes came across a giant frozen bubble with a tiny hole at the base. His curiosity got the best of him, and making excuses in his head that Katara might be in there. He was standing right in front of it and by examining it. He concluded that it was big enough to fit Katara, so that just reinforced his excuse that she might have went in there. Being the klutz that he is, he trips on his own foot "Oh! N-ahhhhh!"and tumbles into the unknown.

"Ahhhh! Ooof..." His bowl down was broken by something fluffly...like... a Foo Foo Cuddlypoofs. He starts pawing his fingers on the fluffiness and feels a low groan that shook the ice under him. He scooted ten feet away afraid that the fluff would devour him. He does have a mind of a child so anything goes. As he scooted, his hand landed on something... different, yet familiar. It was as if he was jokingly covering Katara's face when she was sleepi-"AHHH!" He lifts his hand and sees somebody gnawing the skin off. "Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!" He yells as he tries to shake his hand free from the jaws of what seems like a bearded cat. He quickly takes his boomerang and bonks it on where the big blue arrow pointed to. Relived that his hand was released, he examines the teeth marks. The marks were deep and human shaped. Human? He puts his hand down and sees a boy about his age rubbing his nose. This gives him time to inspect the boy. Yellow jumpsuit with an orange poncho and boots with blue arrows coming from his head and arms? Who the heck is this kid? The said kid holds his nose and says,"Owie. Why'd you do dat?" Sokka stands up rather quickly and points a finger at him. "Y-Y-You BIT me! No, you more like CHEWED me! Look how swollen my hand is!" His voice raised an octave higher at the last statement. The little boy with arrows laughed a bit. "Sorry, but you covered your hand on my nose and mouth, and I couldn't breathe." He explained. Sokka persists,"But that still doesn't mean you have to bite me!" The arrow boy finally notices his surroundings. "Hey, where am I." Sokka puts a finger to his chin. "Your in a ... cave." The yellow jumpsuit boy tilts his head in confusion. "No, no, no. I mean more specifically." Something in Sokka's head clicks and he answers. "OH! Your in a frozen bubble!" Frozen. The jumpsuit boy pushes himself up with air and takes a hold of Sokka's coat.

In shock, Sokka looks at the spot where the yellow suit kid was at a second ago and where he is now. "You...How... What... Get here." The boy shakes Sokka a little. "Tell me, how many years was it since the last Avatar died?" His eyes pleaded for a small number or none. Sokka thinks for a second and counts his fingers for another.

He came to a conclusion.

"I think it was about 96 years ago. Why?"

A/N: I hope this was good? And maybe there will be more chapters?

Anyways  
~Ja ne


End file.
